1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying an adhesive to a surface, and more particularly, to a hand stamp type of adhesive applicator and its use wherein a container of liquid adhesive is supported in the applicator, the adhesive from the container is transferred from an adhesive transfer stamp pad to an adhesive applying stamp body, and the stamp body applies the adhesive to the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand stamp is known which has a reversible stamp body that, in an inoperative position, adjoins an ink-filled stamp pad. When the hand stamp is moved at a right-angle to the surface to be stamped, the stamp body moves away from the stamp pad and rotates 180.degree. before reaching the surface to be stamped. Further downward motion of the hand stamp presses the stamp body against surface to be stamped and prints the desired indicia on the surface.